


Valentine’s Day In The Apocalypse

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bi, F/F, Flowers, Gay, Lesbian, Romance, Roses, The walking dead game - Freeform, Valentine’s Day, Violettwdg, twdgclementine, twdgviolet, valentines cards, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: Violet tries to ask Clementine to be her valentine.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), violet/clementine
Kudos: 51





	Valentine’s Day In The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late BUT I had two different ideas for this and I chose this one.

(Violet’s Pov)

I was looking at the card I had made and looked over to Clementine and then back to the card. I sigh a bit and place it in my vest pocket and I head over to her. She was talking with Aasim on where we needed to go next after the convoy had passed by us.

“Yea that could be a good place to hunt.” She says as she looked to the map.

“I’ll go there later today to set the traps.” He says and I place my hand on her shoulder a bit she looks up to me and I look down to her and I smile a bit as I rub her shoulder a bit.

“Afternoon.” She says and I nod.

“Afternoon you two.” I say and nod to Aasim and he nods back as he looked back to the map. I look at it a bit and see that the safe zone was extended a bit for hunting grounds. I look to see the other maps showing the town and I look back to Clementine as she looked to the map.

“Hey uh… after you’re done and everything could you meet me in the music room?” I asked and she looked to me.

“Sure, are you ok?” She asked and I nod a bit.

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?” I asked her.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok that’s all.” She says and I nod and I get to work on parts of the watch tower. It was still burnt up from the raiders attack and we needed to rebuild it, this time it will be better and not just a quick hasty build like it was originally. We also had worked on the gate a bit since it was damaged from the raiders just ramming it open. It wasn’t long till I looked at the card in my pocket along with a rose and a piece if candy as well. Just small little gifts for Clementine.

“You finished on the base Violet?” I hear and looked down to see Ruby and I nod a bit.

“Yea just gotta work on the railing and it’ll be good as new.” I say as I come down. I look to see Clementine done talking with Aasim and I move past Ruby real quick and I come up to Clementine.

“What has you all excited?” She asked as she tapped my foot with her crush.

“I uh… I wanted to ask you something.” I say.

“Oh? What is it?” She asked.

“I um…. Well we uh.” I tried to say but was interrupted.

“Clementine we need a bit of help.” I hear and she looked to me then to Aasim and Louis.

“Ask me later?” She asked and I nodded as she went over to the both of them. I sigh a bit and rubbed my neck and look around a bit.

“Violet I need help here.” I hear and go over toRuby and help her out a bit in the garden. It wasn’t long till we had finished up and I was covered in soil and so was Ruby. I look to see Clementine free again and I head over to her.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.” I say as I come up to her.

“Fancy meeting you here too.” She says and I smile.

“So what did you want to ask me?” She asked and I smile.

“Well I was looking at the calendar and then Aasim’s date book and I found out that today is a pretty-.” But before I could finish we were interrupted once more.

“Clementine I need help.” AJ asked and I rubbed my neck again as I look at her.

“I… I’m sorry violet let me help AJ and then we can get back to what you wanted to ask.” She says and I nod.

“It’s fine um… I gotta help the others anyway.” I say and head over to Omar as I helped him clean and skin the rabbits we caught. I was washing one of the rabbits as I looked to see Willy go up on the watch tower to keep lookout and I look around and see AJ still talking with Clementine showing her his drawings and asking for some help on them.

“Hey careful Violet.” I hear and look to Omar who was pointing to my hand and I saw the blade of the knife a bit close to my thumb and I set both the rabbit and knife down.

“Distracted?” He asked.

“I just wanted to ask Clementine something but we get interrupted…. It doesn’t matter I can ask later…. Unless we get interrupted again.” I mumbled the last part and went back to work on the food. Once done Omar took the rabbits and began to cut them up to cook over the fire, and I got up and helped anyone that needed it. We all worked on the gate once we finished the other things and we got it to the point were it could close completely, which was a good thing at least we got that done. I rubbed my neck once again and I look back to Clementine and I go up to her one more time before she gets called for help again and I groan.

“It’s ok Violet you can ask me later.” She says and I sigh and look at the sky. It was starting to get dark and I go and start a fire near the chairs so we not only have light but also warmth. Once done Omar called out that dinner was ready and I grabbed my bowl along with Clementines and I got her some food and set it at the table in front of her. I waited for the others and I got my bowl of food as well, I then sat next to Clementine and we ate a bit.

“So what did you need to ask me?” Clementine asked again and I looked to her a bit and I see everyone looking at us and I clear my throat just a bit as I look at her.

“Um… well uh…. Later?” I asked as I turn red and she nods. We all eat and talk for a bit and we even play a card game with Louis and the others as we eat.

“Hah I win.” Louis says and I chuckled as I looked at his card and then mine.

“Think again piano boy.” I say as I show my king to his queen.

“Shit.” He mumbled as he handed me the card and we flipped them again and had a tie. I laid down three cards and flipped my fourth one revealing and Ace. I couldn’t remember if the aces were high or low this time so I look to him.

“Are Aces high or low?” I asked.

“High this time so you win.” He says and I nod as I take his cards and we flipped again. This time Clementine has the highest and I hand her mine and she sets it in a pile. Once the game was done with Ruby as the winner we all finished up our plates and it was my turn to clean them up. So I took them to our bucket of water and got to cleaning the dishes as best as we could get them clean. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Clementine and I smile a bit as I set the last bowl down on the towel we had for drying.

“Alright I think now you can ask me what you want.” She says and I smile a bit as I see AJ and Tenn looking at us.

“I don’t think so.” I say and point to the boys and she turns to see AJ holding a book and I chuckle a bit.

“After they do to bed.” I say and I walk with her to them. I grabbed the book gently and nod as we take them to their room. After everything had happened AJ had to stay with Tenn until we knew Clementine wouldn’t die from her wound. But he and Tenn decided to just stay in the same room and I just stayed with Clementine even after she got better. They both laid in their bunk beds and I sat in the chair by the desk as Clementine sat next to AJ. I read the book for them as they both began to fall asleep. It didn’t take long for them to actually fall asleep and I leave a mark on where we stopped in the book. I look to Clementine as she got up from the bed and covers AJ and I got cover Tenn up. We then walked out the room and I look at her.

“Ok so before we get interrupted once again…. I have something for you.” I say and she looks at me. I take the paper out of my pocket along with the now wilted rose and the piece of candy. I hand it to her and she looks at it and opens up the card.

“What flower gives the most kisses on Valentine’s Day?” She read and looked to me as I smiled and she continued to read.

“Tulips.” She says and giggled a bit and I smile at her as she looked to me.

“Um… we could also go in the music room?” I asked and she nods as we walk to the room. It took a bit as I helped Clementine but once we got in she sat at the piano and I went over to the record player and look for something to play. It didn’t take long as I place the record on the player and I turned the crank and placed the needle on the disk. The music began to fill the room as I go over to her and I hold my hand out to her. She takes my hand and I help her up and place both my hands on her hips. She places her hands on my shoulders as we slowly dance to the music.

“So this is what you wanted to ask me all day?” She asked and I nod a bit as I look at her.

“Yea but uh… people kept calling you so I uh…. couldn’t ask you properly.” I say as we keep dancing. I look to her and kiss her gently and she kissed me back. We pulled apart and I smile at her.

“Well it was very sweet regardless…. I wish I got you something.” She says.

“You being here is good enough for me, I mean you’re alive so I’ll take that then any gift at this point.” I say and she looked to me. She cupped my cheek a bit and kissed me again and I stop moving and so does she. I kiss her back and we pull apart again.

“Happy Valentines Day Clementine.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Violet.” She says and I look at her.

“I love you.” I tell her and she rubs my cheek gently.

“I love you too.” She says and I smiled more. We danced some more as the music continued to play some more. We danced till after the music ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?


End file.
